Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shell integrated light-emitting diode assembly, in particular a shell integrated light-emitting diode assembly capable of emitting light and heat radiation in all directions (for example, 360 degrees), which is formed as a consolidation structure by a molding material for enclosing a plurality of white light-emitting units inside the molding material, to be an integration structure. In this integration structure, the shell structure functions as the white light-emitting unit, and the white light-emitting units also function as the shell structure. That is, the present integration structure plays both functions of the shell structure and the white light-emitting units simultaneously.
Description of Related Art
Light-emitting devices become a development focus due to their advantages such as higher lighting efficiency and longer life time over conventional halogen lights (or conventional incandescent lights). A conventional LED chip encapsulation is encapsulating a LED chip on an aluminum substrate, PCB, or ceramic substrate according to chip on board (COB) technique. This kind of conventional LED chip encapsulation has only single side light emission, resulting in lower lighting efficiency. Another conventional LED chip encapsulation is encapsulating a LED chip on glass substrate by chip on glass technique, whereby the lighting efficiency is raised. However, the glass substrate has drawbacks of poor heat dissipation efficiency, low yield rate, and various light color temperatures of the emitted light at two sides of the glass substrate. Therefore, the conventional LED chip encapsulations are still needed for improvement.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional LED lamp 10, which includes a LED chip 11 by the conventional encapsulation technique, and a lamp housing 12, wherein a room space 121 is set between the LED chip 11 and the lamp housing 12. The room space 121 is empty except some specific kind of air or gas therein. The light is emitted from the LED chip 11 through the room space 121 and the lamp housing 12, to an outside of the conventional LED lamp 10. This long light path results in a low light extraction rate of the lamp housing 12. Further, the long light path through the room space 121 and the lamp housing 12, causes a poor heat dissipation from the LED chip 11 to the outside of the LED lamp 10, since the air or gas is not a good heat dissipation material. Usually, one thermal radiator (no shown) is necessary for improving the heat dissipation efficiency.
In view of the demerits of the conventional lamp, the present invention provides a shell integrated light-emitting diode assembly having benefits of simple design, high yield rate, high heat dissipation efficiency, and high light extraction rate. Further, the present invention can improve the prior drawbacks of brittle structure and non-uniform color temperature at different surfaces, etc.